


The Question

by janiejanine



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 15:29:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1653566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiejanine/pseuds/janiejanine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Garrus's proposal doesn't go as planned.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Question

**Author's Note:**

> FemShep and Garrus, a proposal.

Garrus stood in front of Shepard's door, nervously shifting his weight, lifting his hand to knock and putting it down again. He was ready to go. Everything in place. Speech rehearsed. Nerves under control. Mostly.

He'd stopped being awkward around her a long time ago, but these were special circumstances. Everybody panicked before they did this - at least, that's what he told himself.

He knocked, and the door slid open.

Shepard looked up as he entered the room, favoring him with a bright, beautiful smile. It gave him courage. It always did.

"There's something I need to ask you," he said without preamble, pulling the ring box from his pocket.

Her eyes went wide. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yeah. I did some research, and I think this is the right thing. Is it?" Belatedly, he flipped open the top of the box.

"It is a common human tradition." EDI's voice echoed through the room, making them both jump. "However, in some cultures, it is acceptable to offer gifts of livestock, minerals, textiles--"

"Not now, EDI!" they said in unison.

"I apologize. I'll give you some privacy," EDI said, and fell silent. Garrus was sure that if she could have given a huffy sniff as she left, she would.

"You were saying?" Shepard prompted, looking up expectantly.

He gave it another shot. "Look, I--"

The  _whoosh_ of the door interrupted him, and Traynor hurried through, looking frazzled. "Commander, we have a bit of a problem," she said, then stopped as she took in the tableau in front of her. "I'm sorry, is this a bad time?"

"We were kind of in the middle of--" Shepard began.

The comm pinged. "Hey, Commander," said Joker, "You should probably get up here."

"Shit," said Shepard. She gave Garrus a look of abject apology. "Looks like I have to go."

"Wait!" He took a deep breath and blurted "Shepardwillyoumarryme?"

She grinned. "Of course."


End file.
